Shadows of the Stars
by LittleRainGirl
Summary: 8yrs since the parting of SxS a new premonitions were sent 2 Sakura...what'll happen when sakura unexpectedly met her formal partner in cardcapture? will they b able 2 deal with their own problems while saving the world as the clock counts down?
1. Prologue, And it begins again

Hey guys! here goes my first fanfic, hope you like it... lol ... iknow iknow, just go easy on me k?

Disclamer: sign no, i don't own any thing, nothing, zip, zero... so if you sue me you won't get any thing any way... althought i don't mind ownning ccs... so what do u say Mr. clamp... next bithday present maybe?...hello?...Mr. Clamp?

OOOOOOOOO

Prologue

A woman with long wavy hair stumbled backwards with fear as a dark cloaked man advanced up upon her, a silver blade shown in his hand. As if the temperature had suddenly dropped below zero degrees she could feel goose bumps along her arms and could not help but tremble.

"Where is it?" the man demanded for the third time, his patience was running low. "Tell me where you hid it!" his forceful voice sent chills down her spine. His face was out of sight under that hood but she could imagine the worst. 'No matter what he must not know'.

"I won't tell you… you will never know!" she tried to master all her courage but was failing miserably.

"You underestimate me" he snickered "last chance… tell me where it is or you will not want to know what fate awaits you!" At his last word she felt her back hit the wall, 'this is it' she thought sadly 'it's the end of the road and no escape'. Silently she made her final prayers.

"No" she answered, ready to accept her horrid fate. Before she could turn her emerald eyes away the sharp blade pierced toward her…

At the turn of midnight the city bells of Tomoeda drowned out all her screams.

**Chapter 1 – So it begins again**

RINGGGGGGGG….

Feeling her head pounding she reluctantly raised her head from her desk, a stream of light suddenly blinded her causing momentarily dizziness. She felt her head pounding at the ring of the bell, it was that horrible dream again… it's so vague in her mind now but she still remember the frightened young woman, the hooded figure and the bells… She had dreams like this before, the similar feeling…could it be?…

Shaking her head she struggled to unhook herself from her chair with great difficulty in her still half – asleep state. Before she know it she felt herself swing backwards out of balance, her muscles tensed… uh oh

"Sakura!" a hand rushed to balance her in her seat, she looked up weakly at her best friend, her amethyst eyes filled with worry "daijyoubu desu ka Sakura chan?"

"Hai Tomoyo, I'm just a bit tired these few days, I'll be better after an efficient amount of sleep." She give out a short laugh and signed then looked around surprised that they were the only ones in the room.

"Class's over Sakura, Ishida sensei had given us twice the amount of math homework for the weekend and since you feel asleep…" she pointed to the piece of paper on her desk. Sakura followed her finger only to find the word 'Detention' stared up at her in bold. She signed again 'great, this just gets better'

"This new math teacher is tough" Tomoyo commented

"Yeah, how am I going to survive this year!" T.T

Unknown to the girls, a dark figure stood in the shadows outside the classroom window watching them carefully. Another paused outside the door but continued to walk on…

OOOOOOOOO

Just over a week ago…

A young man with missy chocolate hair and gorgeous amber eyes (. guess who that is…lol) stood on his balcony overlooking the Li estate void of any emotions. Ever since he left Japan 8 years ago he had turned back to this cold old self pushing everyone around him away. All those years of training had surly paid off seeing his well – built body adding to his drop – dead good looks he would most probably have the entire female species in HK falling for him… but of cause, he show his feelings to none, none but the only girl he had ever loved… it has been such a long time since that faithful day when he first arrived at his 3rd grade glass in Japan. Those emerald eyes, so full of life. Although he had not admit it then, the truth is he fell instantly in love with them… the gratitude in them when ever he helped her, the happiness, the sorrow and tears when he reluctantly turned to leave… it's been so long yet he can remember every detail…

Shaking his mind out of his junior high memories and tried to focus more on his meditation, but with all his concentration he still can't block out the image of his genki Sakura…HIS Sakura, it just sounded so right…

"Master Li" and old yet steady voice called from behind, turning around Li found his former tutor standing behind him.

"what is it Wei?"

"Your mother had just called you to the meeting room… seems like the elders would like a word with you" Syaoran groaned at the mentioning of the elders 'what do these old drags want now?' he could only imagine, he had almost completed his trains that they called for.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" he bitted out coldly and turned back to finish is meditation.

OOOOOOOOO

In the meeting room

"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled at the council before him "I thought we already went through this before and the answer is NO! which part of it do you not understand! Plus Meilin already declined with the engagement, she has her own boyfriend now, how do you think she will feel!"

"Meilin is not who we had in mind." Said the oldest to the elders with calm despite some of his colleges cringed at the young masters out blow. "We had a connection with the Japan's monarch and they agreed to have their youngest member married into our clan, it's a gain for both of us and we have to respect their royalty with such an offer."

"Well there's got to be a catch! Which royal family will send their youngest descendent away to a foreign clan?" he retorted.

"She's marring you for a start, that's got to be worth something" the elder looked at him with an arched eyebrow "also, her family will have our protection. No more arguments, the decision is final!… unless of cause, you want to be dishonored"

OOOOOOOOO

Li family hall

It is one night that his sisters know to keep away from him. Yilen stood in front of her son with a worried expression on her face. Over the years she understood just how deeply in love her son is with the card mistress. Personally she liked the genki girl from Japan, she admired her inner strength and courage, 'she will surpass any snobbish princesses' she thought, but then again she doesn't know this princess from Japan, how she hasn't even heard of her before let alone know that the elders had engaged her son to her.

"Another arranged marriage" Syaoran muttered under his breath "they have no idea how it feels to have your live controlled! They are up to something, they always are. They don't even know love, God, I mean who in their right state of mind would agreed to a arranged marriage!" the he suddenly halted. Yilen was looking at the family portraits lining along the wall in the family hall, a hint of smile was barely visible at the corner of her lips. "Oh, right. They ALL did." Throwing his hands into the air.

"He was a great friend, and we grew to love each other" Yilen stated "but others were in the same situation as you my son, they did what they have to do out of duty and what's best for the clan. None of them ended tragic because they had accept it, once you accept it everything will start to fall in place. Life work in mysterious ways, you never know what will await you, it might turn out the least of what you think. After all you have never met this princess, how can you judge her now? It wouldn't be fair for her. Maybe she's in the same situation as you even." Silently she hoped for the better.

"That's exactly why they shouldn't do this! They never think of other people but them selves!" he was on the verge of holding on to his temper right now, if it wasn't his mother standing in front of him right now he would probably use them as a punch bag.

Yilen rubbed her temples, this has obviously proven to be difficult. "You are going to meet her next week and you are going to be on your best behavior. At least give the poor girl a chance if she disserves it. As long as no body gets hurt I'm going to let you do what you think is right and face the consequences on your own. Just don't disappoint me." With that she walked out of the room leaving Syaoran to the eyes of their ancestors.

Signing heavily, he looked up again, only this time he found his father's portrait looking down on him with those fierce amber eyes so much like his own, yet full of reassurance. "Otousan, what have you planed for me?"

OOOOOOOOO

Present time

From outside the classroom window Syaoran can see clearly the girl he had loved since 4th grade. She had grown more beautiful in the absents of the past few years, the blouse of her uniform fitted perfectly to her curved structure. His angle standing right before him… only her pink aura seems to glow fainter than it used to be 'maybe she hasn't been using her magic in the past few years' he thought. But when he caught a glimpse of her emerald orbs he knew… they were dim and lifeless, although she was still her kind soul the once cheerfulness has left… she has been hurt for so long, like him. At that moment he felt a sudden surge of happiness that she loved him as much he to her, but as fast as it came it disappeared into guilt and sadness. He could never bring her back again.

Ever since he arrived in Japan to meet his so called fiancé, he had not stopped to think of coming to see Sakura for one last time. Now he had convinced himself maybe it's better to just see her and not 'see' her. The news of his new engagement will surely hurt her even more deeply. Signing (it seems he had been signing a lot lately) he toke one last longing look at his love and turned away once again.

Inside the class room Sakura was sure that she felt someone watching her. She turned to the window but seeing nothing but the glaring of the afternoon sun, she shrugged and followed Tomoyo out.

Moments before he found two of his students still in the classroom, one obviously just woken up. He frowned and continues his way to the offices. When he just rounded the corner he heard them again. Letting a smirk finding its way to his face as a steady crimson aura glowed around him "So we finally meet Sakura, I hope you are as good as he said you are."

OOOOOOOOO

Night

Sakura was doing her usual chores washing the dishes. Her father had died in a car accident just two years after Syaoran left her, those years she has no idea how she had survived. She tried her best not to show her sorrow in front of her friends but once she stepped through the doorway of her house she let herself cry till she have no tears left.

To her curiosity, since a year before her father's death they started to move more frequently. After the incident her brother Touya had them moving every six-month saying it was for the convenience of his archeological studies that he toke over from their father. Something about this just wasn't right. They say 'curiosity killed the cat', but it was that curiosity which had been kept her going for the last few years, maybe it wasn't just accidents? She groaned, ever since she meet Tomoyo again at her new school in Tokyo last month she thought everything will be starting to go for the better, why was she suddenly thinking of it again?

Ringggggg………

The doorbell broke her thoughts. "Coming!" she yelled after wiping her hands dry. 'who would come at this hour?' she wondered.

When she opened the front door she gasped…

"Kinomoto san desu ka?" it was a local mail man… but at this hour?

"…Hai," she answered a little unsure of the situation.

"I have an important mail from your great grand father Kinomoto san, he asked to deliver it to you urgently."

Blocks away in a dark room only lit by a few candles a cloaked figure sat in his magic ring.

Gazing out the lively night city of Tokyo he smirked. Yes, just as how he remembered it to be; people so neglectful of what they have, so naive.

"I trust you saw her too" his voice ran cold through the chamber "have to warn you though, she's tougher than she looks."

"She still have much to learn too" said another man approaching him, his face still in the shadows "at the moment we shouldn't have too much trouble finding it"

"But it would be much easier to let others finding it for us... keep going with our plan, this is going to get very interesting..."

OOOOOOOOO

a/n: done! i feel for all the authors out there... it's not easy writing a story, so if u readers will kindly review (i know you want to, yes see the nice purple button at the bottom of the page? pressed it! -jumpsps around crazy- i'll give you chocolate...)

ps.just a warning though... nothing in this story is what it seems...

and is it me or is it so hard to keep format here?


	2. unexpected, our reacquantaince

Hi guys! . yep, I know… you don't have to say it, you missed me… lol:p …

THANK YOU ! Sooooo much for reviewing last chapter **Dashing out chocolate eggs like mad** Happy Easter! ... I'm terribly sorry about my spelling mistakes, yeah it was suppose to be "sighing" not "signing" -.-;;… I'm the worlds worst speller, I wouldn't be able to live with out my spell check...Lol; so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I still haven't received a call from Mr. Clamp regarding my birthday present in 7 months time so I'm assuming I still don't own CCS…;(

Any way… on with the story

OOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected…our re-acquaintance**

Driving down the ever ending high way it started to pour like mad. Sakura cursed again for her sudden decision of going to her great grand fathers House on such sort notice. The letter did sound urgent but she should've at least act calm and plan every thing out.

When she finally arrived at the front steps, the umbrella she had had proven itself useless. She was drenched to the bone.

"Sakura" a steady voice called out from one to the top windows. She looked up and saw the old man waving at her with a wide smile, the wrinkles on his aged face seemed to blend away for a split second. He was a very proud and respectful man. She waved back and gave him her 100w, something that she hasn't done for so long but it felt good too. The fact that the heaven is still pouring on her is at the back of her mind.

"Come in, the door is open" he said seeing her give a slight shiver. "Quickly, we don't want our angel to catch a cold". She obeyed with out hesitance. As soon as she got in, she saw the maid rushed towards her with a dry towel and some of her mother's old clothing, hushing her towards the guest room.

"I'm so glad you came Sakura, it's getting a bit quiet out here these days" Sakura looked up to find her great grandfather walking into the room.

"What is it Grandpa? Your letter sounded urgent and… I guess I acted a little rational too" she said looking at the pile of her wet clothes and counted the times she nearly slipped off the road. -.-;;

"Oh that, I'm glad I came so quickly or I might not have time to explain."

"…"

"I really hope you'll understand… your mother's side of the family have quite some history…"

OOOOOOOOO

The gloomy weather is not making his mood any better as he arrived at the grand mansion that was suppose to be a property of the Japanese royal family. It was a lot smaller than the Li estate back in Hong Kong but he had to admit it was very elegantly decorated. Flowers are arranged everywhere making the place feel alive. If it wasn't for the annoyance of marrying this unknown princess he wouldn't mind staying at the place for a couple of days… it reminded him of… Sakura… 'damn, now I can't get her out of my head… not that I could before…'

"Li - Sama?" Syaoran was suddenly snapped out of his conscience duel. He came face to face with the butler who led him in.

"Hai?" he asked with annoyance.

"I was just notified that the Princess won't be here till tomorrow due to the terrible storm since last night. However, we do hope you will enjoy your stay here, your room has been prepared up stairs third door to the right. I'll take you there right now. Feel free to look around the mansion whenever you wish later on… is there any thing else you would like?"

'to get out of here!' he thought "No." and he start to walk towards him room.

OOOOOOOOO

The woman looked at the figure stood in front of her, she was no longer able to move. Blood started to pool around her and she could feel the multiple stab wounds trying to ripe her to pieces. Everything started to blur and she wondered when the darkness will completely consume her.

The man hovered over her blood stained body, a strange light in his eyes… his eyes? They where visible under the dim moon light from the window…they were pale almost to a silverish blue… "you should've told me"

It had only been two seconds but it felt like minutes in awkward silence. The with the final strike of the town bell, the knife fell down one last time.

OOOOOOOOO

Ringggggggg…….

"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo Daijouji speaking"

"Tomoyo? It's me Sakura…I need to talk to you!"

"Sakura! I'm so glad you called, I couldn't reach you for the past hour, where are you?"

"I'm at my grandpa's place…"

"Whoa? What are you doing all the way out there? In this weather?"

"To tell you the truth… I'm not too sure myself… I need to come over"

"But the storm…"

"If I got all the way out there like this getting back won't be more difficult"

There was the engine sound starting in the back ground and numerous voices calling her name but she continued her way out of the drive way.

Back in the house

"You didn't tell her about tomorrow?" the maid asked her elderly master curiously.

"There's no need to" he said simply.

OOOOOOOOO

Lying on his back Syaoran couldn't sleep for the entire night. Now that dawn is approaching he was wondering if he should've really ran away when he had the chance. What was it that held him back?

While his conscience was finally tired of battling each other he felt the need of sleep washed upon him. A head ach is not what he need right now. Suddenly, as if a flash of lightning he felt a small surge of magic dashed across the doorway outside. Something didn't feel right.

A clang sound was heard on the other end of the hallway, then rustling footsteps hurried through corridors and staircases. Bang, the door was thrown open revealing the butler out of breath. "Li – Sama! Somebody set the mansion on fire, we need to evacuate!"

'Talk about be careful of what you wish for…' he made a mental note to himself that next time to be more specific when he want to get out of some where, 'I kinda liked this place…oh well' – shrug. Immediately, he followed the butler out (well, actually the butler could hardly catch up to him).

As soon as Syaoran reached the bottom of the stairs he realized something else. He was able to pick up the faint source of magic again. Turning on his heels her ran back up the stairs and dashed down the corridor where the source seemed to concentrate more. This caused the butler to call after him franticly but he hardly gives any notice to the man.

'Who are you?' Syaoran frowned, now it is clearer to sense the ora it wasn't a positive one, who ever it belonged to it was the person who set the mansion on fire.

OOOOOOOOO

The red light on the camera flashed once more then went off with a beep. Tomoyo placed it down and tried to comprehend what her best friend just told her.

"Wow, that's… unexpected… so what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. It's like a dream and I'm scared I'll suddenly wake up and everything just happened to me in the past 24 hours is just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, there isn't much explanation to all this…" Sakura was trying to make some sense of the spaghetti ball in her head. 'breath, just breath…" she told herself.

"But you are happy right? At least it's a good thing, and S…"

"I'm glad I got to know my family background better and that's the only good thing" she really doesn't know what to make of all this…but wait… "oh God no" a sudden thought hit her like a rock on the head… has this got something to do with both her parents' death?... misinterpreted accidents?...

"Why? But you get to…"

"It was a good thing my mum kept it from me, I mean could you imagine, me grown up all snobbish… hehe… and we might all never meet and maybe I wouldn't have found the cards…and…" 'really, what am I going on about?…oh it doesn't matter…' she tried to hide down her horrific realization that had just started to sink into her mind. 'a cereal killer? Family enemy? Heritage? …"

"SAKURA! Stop blabbing and you should be happy cause you're going to marry Syaoran Kun !"

"…" 'Syaoran…' she was suddenly snapped out of her nightmare 'what's…'

"Sakura?…"

"Hoe? Oh, right, that… I don't know…" (the little girl in the head suddenly got very lost...)

"But Sakura, what do you mean? You two love each other"

"Before, yeah. But I didn't have the chance to tell him my feelings… what if he doesn't any more?…after all, he never replied my letters or called me in the past eight years..."

Tomoyo shock her head "Sakura, stop doubting Li Kun, he still loves you, you'll see. He's limited to write and call you because of his training, remember?"

"I…guess…" 'Sakura what are you going to do!' her mind screamed

"Ohohohoho, oh right princess, wipe off that frown and smile for the camera!… I'll call this one "the lost princess of Japan"!"

OOOOOOOOO

"Tomoyo, you said on the phone that you tried to find me for almost an hour, why?" Sakura suddenly remembered. She felt guilty that she was so caught up with her problem that she failed to notice the urgency in Tomoyo's voice.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Tomoyo cried the dragged her friend to wards the phone. "Eriol called… actually it was him who tried to find you"

"Hoe!" 'this is NOT good!… God can my day get any worse?'

flashback -

"_Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo desuka?"_

"_Hai,…dare desuka?"_

"_It's me, Eriol"_

"_Ah Eriol Kun! How are you!"_

"_Tomoyo, it's nice to talk to you again too but I need to talk to Sakura, I tried all afternoon and I can't find her." He sounded urgent and surprisingly a little panicky._

"_I haven't seen her since the day before at school, that's odd. Maybe she went to see her brother at the Uni."_

"_No, I tried there. Something is going on Tomoyo,a dark force maybe I'm not sure, but I know of some people who are more familiar and I think we'll need Sakura and the card's help again."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Put the recording machine on, which ever one of us reaches her first can tell her. We are apparently running out of time."_

flashback ends -

Tomoyo pushed the button on the recording machine. It gave a little pause then Eriol's voice ran out fluently, a little deeper than the last time Sakura heardfrom him but she recognized the calm, soothing voice.

"Sakura, I know this is very sudden and it surprised me a bit too. However, I have sensed something stirring in Japan lately. Trouble maybe, what ever it is it hides itself very well, only a faint source of magic could be felt by strong magic users. I have two cousins; Eric and Saoko are both powerful magicians of the cosmic. They have contacted me and informed me that someone is trying to topple the cosmic balance. We are still unsure who it is but they are on their way to Japan to help. I need you to open the Sakura cards and call upon your guardians again. Apparently, who ever it is maybe after a special card created by the ancients even before Clow, it was said that it has the power to move the stars from the sky (what ever that means). You need to be very cautious from now on, he might be also after your cards too. Anyway, Eric and Saoko will be coming to find you and inform you more on this and I know for a fact that my cute little descendent has arrived in Japan too."

The recorder clicked. The sly tone in his last sentence left Sakura wonder what things that man doesn't know. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Sakura! Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air" her head was jumbled which God knows how many emotions in a ball of spaghetti.

"But Eriol said…"

Sakura walked out the door before she could finish. Worried she decided to follow her friend.

OOOOOOOOO

'Who ever you are I know you are up to no good' Syaoran pushed his speed again trying to catch up with the fleeing …he doesn't know what it is. It moved like the shadows dashing from one hall way to another the with a final turn jumped out the window.

Syaoran followed, the years of training paid off as he landed safely from a two story fall and still hot on the trail of the…eh…very fast thing. Now it dodged into the nearby ally and decided to play hide and seek. "Damn, where did he go?"

OOOOOOOOO

"Sakura! SLOW DOWN!" Tomoyo shrieked as they made a tight turn "I don't know about you but I intend to live for another few dozens of years!"

Gradually the car started to decelerate.

"Tomoyo, what do you think about all this?"

"About what?" she still tried to catch her breath from that stunt her friend just pulled.

"I don't know... everything."

"Sakura" now that she had finally calmed down to her usual self "I know a lot had just happened to you in the past day, no, the past eight years. There is no use to trap yourself in confusion and pain. I know you've been holding in and trust me, it's not easy for us, your friends to see you taking up the load by yourself. We watched you for the past eight years and if you looking in the mirror yourself long enough you will understand how much you've changed, being warred down. Please let us help you Sakura, we want the old genki you back." Sakura looked at her hest friend stunned, she had never realized this, it was her perfect plan for the cause of good, keeping all her pains from her friends. Tomoyo in turn gave her a little smile "and just incase, I'm your best friend and I'll always be there for you, everyone will and that includes Syaoran."

Sakura couldn't help to smile back at her friend, everything for the first time in a long time had seemed alright. At that moment a light broke out of the rain clouds filling the late morning with new aspirations and hope…

There was a flash across the corner of Tomoyo's eye. A figure dashed out in front of the car…

OOOOOOOOO

Syaoran lost trace of the 'thing' and frustration begins to build up by the second. He has been on the search for the past 15 minutes but no luck. The ora were faint and scattered, not mentioning the weather is not helping. Suddenly he felt a tug that drawn him to a shadowed corner that he had not noticed before. 'What's this?' he thought walking towards it. At the same time a stream of light broke through the sky and lighted up the corner. With a blink of the eye it soared out and break for the entrance towards the main street.

Syaoran quickly followed the suit, chasing after it. As soon as he arrived at the middle of the street he realized it was a big mistake... or was it? There was a sharp sound of rubber tire skidded to a halt…

OOOOOOOOO

"Sakura! Watch out!"

She wasn't sure if it was her quick reaction or a miracle that her car stopped one millimeter in front of the man but what she was sure, yep 101 percent sure who the person now standing in front of her car was. Amber met emerald once again (out of what chance was that? …well actually it's quite high in a fan fic like this -.-;;)

"Syaoran…" was all she could make out of what was in her head this instant. 'Yep, my day had just gotten worse...'

"Sakura…"

A/n: …and I'm out… for now - falls down exhausted. Sorry this chapter is so long, I never intend it to be. Actually I planed on writing more but I think you guys rather chapters that are a little shorter. I personally get a bit dizzy after a while... I might just write another chapter this weekend – Easter special! Yay! – don't worry, I won't be this long… I hope…

But for now…Review! Review lots and I'll tell the Easter bunny to bring you more chocolate eggs!

Lol

LittleRainGirl . .


	3. I can see stars

Little Rain: Thank you! your reviews made my day! - Easter bunny emptying her whole basket of chocolate eggs on to them…

I did say i might write another chapter in the weekend - Easter special! and here it is!

Kero – Chan: You said I was going to be in the story!

Little Rain: -.-;; yeah… you'll be in it… eventually…

Kero – Chan: Meany! I'm going to tell the readers who the bad guys its!… Muahahaha! Its….hum em hem… - Easter bunny stuffed five chocolate eggs in his mouth

Little Rain: -Cough- now that will remain a mystery thank you…

Suppie – Chan: I told you to be patient…

Kero stuffed five chocolate eggs into Suppie's mouth… Uh oh…

With Suppie zooming around in the back ground… vases breaking…

Disclaimer: NO, no and no…I don't own any thing let alone you two!

Get away from my computer! And no! Leave my chocolate eggs…

OOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3 – I can see stars… 

There she was again … the girl that never left his mind ever since he left Japan… at the same time, the girl looked straight into his amber orbs, a flick of recognition showing through… his heart raced… 'She still remembers me!'

As much as Syaoran would like to stand there and admire the girl he truly loved since 4th grade he need to catch what ever the thing that had him spending the entire morning playing chase with. No time to think, the aura was already hard to pick up. He reached for the rear door of the car and jumped in, "Sakura I need you to follow that aura!"

Sakura was in a half dreaming state when she felt a third person was in her car 'what the…' "Sakura, I need you to follow that aura!"

"Hoe!" She nearly jumped out of her seat "……?"

"Sakura!"

Suddenly she too felt the faint aura fading away in the distance, with out a second thought she stepped on the accelerator and the car zoom down the streets again.

'Oh no, not again!' thought Tomoyo.

OOOOOOOOOO

They raced down about ten blocks, weaving about the maze like streets, pulling tight corners and all. Sakura felt the trill in her body that she hasn't felt in eight years 'just like old times' she thought. Then suddenly the aura disappeared in thin air with a blink of the eye…

Sakura slowed down her car and tried to focus, she could feel Syaoran was at the back of the car trying to do the same (How can they focus when each other is so close by not to mention in the same car!) as predicted, they couldn't sense any thing and eventually gave up.

For the first time Sakura had notice how good Syaoran looked, not that he wasn't good looking before. 'An't I a lucky girl' but then she remembered her dilemma be for… what if… now they might not notice it but both of them are blushing with crimson red checks.

Tomoyo shock her head… this is going to take a while…

"Sakura…I…" Syaoran finally tried to start the conversation.

Ringgggg… every one let out a groan; it was Syaoran's cell phone (and everything was just getting interesting o.O)

"Wei?" he answered harshly getting _very_ annoyed…

"Master Li" one of the elder's voice came through the phone "where are you? They said you disappeared from the mansion when a fire broke out."

'No, not them again! They like to spoil the moment don't they'. "Something's not right here, the mansion was put to fire on purpose… I sensed a dark aura and I'm going to check it out…" he said was a rather harsh tone.

"No, you can go 'check it out' later, go back to the mansion now! The princess is going to be there any minute!" – oh now that really got onto his nerves – (a/n: remember? He doesn't know who the princess is yet .)

"Well, how about No! I don't give a fuck about the princess, who ever she is and stop calling me!" (a/n:excuse theswearing -.-;;)

"But the princess is…" before the elder can finish Syaoran hung up.

OOOOOOOOO

In the elders meeting room

"But the princess is…" Beeeeep… the elder sighed

"Kids these days have no respect let alone patience"

"Oh well, his lost" another elder shrugged and went back to play checkers.

"If he meets Kinomoto by chance on the street do you think she would tell him?"

"Nah, she would just play along but then again, what chance is that?" he scratched his head, now he was loosing.

"He is with Kinomoto" the eldest elder pointed to a screen on the wall where everyone saw Syaoran was talking to Sakura in her car.

While everyone turned their head the elder who was currently loosing the checker game turned the board around "How did we get that?"

"Oh we have hidden cameras all over Japan, it's apart of our brilliant 'connections'"

"Really? We have connections in Japan? Does that mean I can not pay all my speeding tickets from the last time I was there?" Everyone sweat dropped and fall anime style (can you imagine the elders do that?)

"Let the young ones make their own destiny" said one of the older elders and went back to his checker game finding his opponent all of a sudden winning "…?…"

"Right… anyway who's up for some baseball betting? This thing gets cable too!" trying to work out how to use this new technology.

OOOOOOOOO

Back on the streets of Tokyo…

Syaoran hung up his phone and sighed heavily.

'He doesn't know…' thought Sakura. Tomoyo was looking at her with a questioning expressing and she shook her head 'I'll tell him later…'

"So Li – Kun, who was that?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Just the elders…" he mumbled some curses to himself.

"Why are you being so harsh to them? I mean they are all pretty old, shouldn't you give them a break?"

Syaoran blinked ' give them a break? Sakura! In case you haven't noticed, they are the ones who kept us apart for eight years! They are trying to engage me to some princess I don't even know about. The first thing you say to me after eight years is "give the elders a break"!… oh no, what if she doesn't love me any more…wait did she even love me in the first place…ah my head hurts…'

"What ever" he finally manages to say and slumped back into the back seat.

"So… Syaoran… how have you been the last, gosh, eight years?" now Sakura is trying to make conversation.

"Same old… training, training, avoid to get engaged, more training…"

Sakura managed to let out a giggle to Syaoran's surprise. "Poor Syao… looks like they had you running around" then she blushed again, what came over her. 'focus Sakura focus'.

"So what was that call about?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Oh nothing…" 'Tomoyo! I'm trying to avoid the topic here!'

"Ok… so what were we chasing before?" She quickly asked catching on the look he gave her.

Syaoran frowned at this "I don't know… but I felt dark energy from it, I think it was the one sat where I was staying at on fire this morning… what ever it is, it's up to no good and judging from it's speed, it's quite powerful too." He tried to put all the events that happened since the morning.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura nervously remembering Eriol's call that day. Syaoran obviously got a little confused. The girls filled him in on the call.

"That card… I've heard of it before… but from where?" he pounded.

"More importantly who's after it." Sakura stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sakura… I know it's quite sudden but do you think we can make a trip back to Tomoeda right now?" Tomoyo suggested with worry.

Sakura went silent… 'Tomoeda… dad's things are all still down there…maybe he left some clues of his and mothers death there? Maybe he was onto something about the card? He is after all an Archeologist and he did find the Clow book…'

"Why?" Syaoran seeing Sakura suddenly went silent he was confused again (clueless isn't he…)

"Sakura still owns the house she used to live in, her fathers library is still in the basement, and maybe we could find something there…" Tomoyo replied, he could see a tint of sadness in both girls' eyes.

"Oh, ok" he looked a Tomoyo questioning while Sakura was busy focusing on the road (or at least trying). 'Tell you later' Tomoyo mouthed back.

OOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in a dark underground passageway…

A figure walked down the passageway, water splashing around his feet. 'That was too close' he thought, thinking back to the morning. Why did his boss wanted him to set that mansion on fire anyway? He had instructed him to do worse before, but now…he knows no body would've gotten hurt in that lame fire.

Well he have to trust him and his plans, after all he could've killed him that night but he spared him and admired his skills in the dark ways…

Flashback-

"_I have a proposal for you" Said a hooded dark figure in front of him._

"_What if I don't agree with it?" he retorted with surprising boldness._

"_Then you don't want to know… trust me…"his throat felt tight like someone is squeezing the air out of it, his muscles lame and he had no way of fighting back as he was lifted into the air. "O..kk…kay, I…m ..list-ening" he could barely chock out._

"_Good, I like a good listener" the dark figure replied with some satisfaction in his voice. "don't worry, you'll be content with my offer."_

"_Who are you?" he asked, still clutching onto his throat._

"_Oh that's not important, but I can tell you that I have the same purpose in this world as you…"_

"_What should I call you?"_

"_Master Kire (pronounced Key-a) would do fine"…(a/n: lame name… I know, what? I'm bad with names!)_

Flashback ends-

Anyway, back to business… and he hope this time it won't be caught by the Chinese boy.

The lock of an iron gate clicked in the near distance… 'Right on time…'

OOOOOOOOO

Syaoran was driving down the now sunlit highway stealing glances at Sakura's sleeping form every so often. (a/n: Incase you guys didn't notice, they all stayed up all night, well Sakura and Syaoran did anyway… considering Syaoran had all his training he's probably better off driving the car) Her just over shoulder length auburn hair caught in the breezes along with her form she looked like the angel herself.

By the time they arrived in Tomoeda it was already early afternoon. Sakura's old house still stood as it was eight years ago although through the window you could see the furniture covered in white sheets. Sakura juggled her keys still half a sleep with Syaoran supporting her. He blushed a hundred shades of red of cause and like Tomoyo would give up her best chance to shoot the 'Kawaii' couple on her camcorder.

When they finally got in they headed straight for the basement in hope to find something on the mysterious card.

After hours of fruitless searching Sakura and Tomoyo leaned back stretching while Syaoran still frantically flipping through the pages of what looked like a jumble - sized dictionary.

"Syaoran, we'll never find anything this way -.-;;" Sakura stared at her fiancé (a/n: lol… did you guys forget?)

Syaoran finally stopped " well, what else could we do?"

Silence…

"Li – Kun, what's that?" Tomoyo pointed to a corner of some paper sticking out of the gigantic book. Syaoran flipped to that page and pulled the pieces of paper out… well it was a huge piece of paper folded up. They opened it and on it were millions of dots and lines on it. "It's an astronomy map of stars seen from the Earth" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I thought your father was an Archeologist though…" She trailed when she saw Syaoran looking at them strangely again 'Was?'.

"My father past away Syaoran, he past away a year after you left Japan." Sakura answered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he's now regretting his curiosity, and most of all, he regret not be able to be there for her.

"It's ok" Sakura returned him a small smile.

For the second time of the day they looked into each other's eyes…

"Hey guys! I think we found some thing!" Tomoyo shrieked pointing to the page the book was flipped to. The lovers broke their eye lock. (talk about breaking the moment… again)

All three friends looked to the page, there in handwriting wrote:

_The cosmic card – is a mysterious card created by the ancients. It was said that years ago the world was threatened by the power of void, because neither side of dark nor light would exist in void they came together and created this card to defeat the hollowness and locked it up somewhere secrete so no one will come across or try to unleash it again. However, the mysterious card was lost to the world over time. Some says that it has the powers to move stars in the sky and who ever gains position of it can use it either for the good or evil (note: it's very powerful so it's probably not a good idea for it to fall into the hands of evil) many have seek it in the past for its power but failed._

_Rumor has that it was given to a particular family to guard it. Later it was know that the family had blood connections with the royal family of Japan. The guarding family had hidden the card and only made the location know to their direct descendents and sworn them to secrecy. They also put up a series of tests for those who wish to find the card... _

"Ok, that explains why people are after the card… so Eriol wants us to find it before the bad guys do?" Syaoran scratched his head, this is sort of… making sense… 'damn that royal family, why do I see them every where now'

"Eriol think that the Sakura cards might be in trouble too, the think there is the chance that they might want to obtain them first and use them to find the mystery card."

"So basically we have no choice" he concluded. The others shock their heads.

Tomoyo looked back at the star map. 'Why would an Archeologist be interested in stars?… ok I suppose it relates to his work but…' the she noticed fine prints on the top right corner of the map "Property of the Japan Royal family library" she read out laud. Heads immediately turned towards her.

"He got it from the Royal family library?" they both asked.

"It could be just an artifact." Tomoyo thought "or maybe it's a photocopy?"

"I don't think he color photocopied that gigantic thing" Syaoran pointed at the blue ink writing along the bottom of the map. They looked closely at it, it was in fact a poem of some sort:

_Across the waters where sanctuary lie,_

_Those who seeks the darkness or light._

_Golden signs burn and lead you must,_

_Let shadows of the stars guide your quest._

"The note said something about tests to find the card, maybe this is a clue?" Syaoran tried to put every thing he had just learned together.

"And if the map is really from the Royal family library then it all fits" Sakura pounded… 'was her father too trying to find the card? But how?…'

"Yeah, the card is up for anyone who wants to find it, so this must be a starting point, the poem said 'Those who seeks the darkness or light' so it all make sense, and a star map, how brilliant! It's the cosmic card so what better to laid the clues out than on a star map!"Tomoyo concluded.

They all nodded, at least they found something now, no, they found a lot of things. Figuring out this is the most they are going to get out of the little library they decided to head up for some refreshments then make their way home. After all, there is still school tomorrow and they really need some sleep.

Sakura shuffled the pile of documents she went through and told her friends to go out first while she filed them back. On the way out she noticed her shoe lace was undone so she bent down to tie them. Just then she noticed something was on the floor under the table they were all just sitting at. 'What's that' she thought and went to pick it up. It was a article cut out of a old newspaper that must have fallen out that giant book when the map was taken out. It was small so she figured it wasn't the front-page news. She saw the newspaper name on top of the clipping: _Japan Royalties... _but that's the paper only the Japan royal family and relations get. It contains news within families that does not wish to be published to the public. The article read:

September 14th 1991

…Another member of the Japan's Royal family has been assassinated yesterday, Nadashiko Kinomoto, wife of Fujitaka Kinomoto and mother of her two children was found dead at the Tomoeda clock tower the second morning by a worker there with multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach. The officials have now sealed off the death was due to an sudden illness to the locals and further investigation is still running. Mrs. Kinomoto is the ninth royal victim in the past two months who suffered this fate, all nine deaths are surprisingly from the same linage of the family, even though we still urge other members to be cautious…

Sakura paled… 'so it was true…' What was worse, she just realized she had been witnessing her own mother's murder in her dreams for the past month…

OOOOOOOOO

"I trust you have completed the missions?" asked the dark figure standing in front of the window, moonlight poured onto his cloak making him look inhuman (um… now we don't know if he is human in the first place…)

"Setting up the fire was a breeze" he answered plainly.

"Yet you almost got caught… by a boy"

"He's not merely a boy, he has powerful magic"

"Powerful enough to surpass you?"

"I got away didn't I?"

"Hum, well it wasn't all bad you know… just be more careful next time." He answered hardly caring about that little mistake. "How about the second task?"

"That was easily done with your help, they will all see it tomorrow"

"Good…"

OOOOOOOOO

On the way home Syaoran noticed that Sakura had hardly spoken since she got out off the basement library. She kept on staring into the distance. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hoe? Oh no, just thinking…"

"About what?"

"The past eight years…"

"Sakura…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you through all those difficult times…"

"It's okay Syao… I got through fine didn't I?"

"No but you didn't…"

Sakura stared at him, 'have I really changed that much like Tomoyo said?'

"You know" Syaoran continued "what I said before I left eight years ago still stands… it always will…"

flashback-

_At the airport "Sakura…I love you…no matter what" tears start to form in both of their eyes… _

_"You don't have to answer me now Sakura, but I promise you, I'll always wait for you to decide". With that and a final smile the turned and walked through the gate._

_"I love you too" Sakura whispered, she knew she should've said it earlier, now he won't know…_

end of flashback-

'He still loves me!' Sakura's heart nearly stopped at his words.

"Well Syaoran, I think you always had known my answer" she managed to get out the words.

"I do?" he looked rather surprised at her.

"Of cause silly!" she slapped him playfully. "I loved you too… and I think I still do…"

'She loves me!' he recited to himself and nearly jumped up teen feet high – stay calm… 'you don't want all of us to get in a car crash' with a smile he looked down at her "You think?"

"No, I know" She smiled back up at her 'secretly know' fiancé

"Good, cause I love you too…" …

Sakura leaned on to his shoulder knowing she will be forever safe with him.

"KAWAII! OHOHOHO and I got it all on tape!" don't have to tell you who that's from. Both couples literally jumped at the realization that Tomoyo was still behind them. Syaoran struggled to keep the car in the right lane. (Maybe she just wasn't Tomoyo safe with him -.-;;)

OOOOOOOOO

Not far from the Kinomoto resident, two figures stood on top of a building watching the car parked in its parking space behind the residential building. Three passengers walked out silently into the apartment.

"So how should we go about this?" one asked.

"Just as we planed earlier…" the other answered.

A/n: chapter three is done! I hope you guys liked it… I know, it's even longer than the last chapter! But you can't complain right?…lol… it's Saturday afternoon and I have nothing better to do…

Kero – Chan: actually you still haven't touched your homework yet – points to the pile of books and papers.

Little Rain: huh… oh that…-.-;; yeah… I'll just get to that now…

Kero – Chan: and you have to clean up the mess Suppie made.

Little Rain: Oh yeah -.-;; and that too… HEY! That was your fault!

Kero – Chan: -evil smile- this is what happens when you don't include me in you fan fic… Muahahaha I'll cause havoc! Muahahaha ….

Silence…

Crickets…

Kero – Chan: ehehe… right… I'll just go cry on my sorrow in the corner…

Little Rain: Okay, now to all off you royal readers, if you'll kindly leave a review and some sweets for Kero Chan for his sorrow of not making an appearance in the story yet we would be very grateful! (Easter bunny nods too) … so start typing!

Lov LittleRainGirl


End file.
